Spritis of the Past (2019)
by HiddenAuthor2
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Kita Kyo never felt like he belonged anywhere. With the passing of his grandmother a few months ago that is the last tie that he has. Reuniting with an old friend is short-lived before they both are pulled into the feudal era. Where their lives will be tested and new information comes to light.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Fedual Era

"Good morning grandmother." A teen whispers as he kneels bowing to a picture of a smiling older woman. The teen has charcoal black hair and fair skin. Sitting up the teen opens his eyes revealing a pair of beautiful honey brown eyes. The teen has a lean build with a small amount of muscle mass wearing a white a navy-blue standing collar button down top, navy blue straight leg pants, a black belt, and white socks. He stares at the picture for a second before he wipes a tear from his eyes. "I'm doing well in school. I'm the top of my class and I've been thinking about running for student council." A sad smile spreads across his face. He opens his mouth to say something only for his phone alarm to go off. Pulling out he shuts the alarm off before placing it back in his pocket. Looking back at the picture he just stares at it. "I'll see you when I get home. I have work, so I'll be home late."

With that he stands up and dusts off his knees. Taking one final glance at the picture the teen turns and heads out to the front door. Slipping on a pair of black penny loafers before taking his bag off the hook. He's locking up the house when he hears "Kyo!" Turning around he sees his friends and the small group is heading towards the subway Kyo is slowly lagging behind while his friends are chattering along.

"Kyo." A soft whisper reaches his ears causing him to stop he looks around for the source only to frown when he sees no one around. "Kyo." His head snaps to the left and sees the steps leading to the Higurashi shrine.

He goes to take a step towards the shrine. "Kyo." Turning back towards his friends he sees his friends them staring at him with confusion. "Are you alright?"

"Yea," He gives a weak smile before turning back to the shrine. "Umm. I'll catch up with you guys later I want to say a quick prayer before school."

They give him a sad look before nodding and heading on towards the subway. The teen stares up at the stairs before making his way up to the shrine. Reaching the top, he looks around and sense of nostalgia wash over him. It's been months since he stepped foot on the Higurashi shrine ground. "Kyo" The voice calls again causing him to turn to face the Sacred Well room. Quickly moving towards the well room. The closer he gets the louder the voices get. Placing his hands on the door he throws them open and two set of eyes land on him. The first one belongs to a fair skinned boy with caramel brown eyes and charcoal black eyes. He's a little on the scrawny side. He's wearing a puffy light blue long sleeve collard shirt, brown khaki pants, and blue shoes. The other belongs to a fair skin girl with long charcoal black hair almond brown eyes. She has a slim curvy figure. She's wearing a white and green sailor-fuku, with a green ribbon neck tie, white ankle socks, and brown penny loafers. The two stare at Kyo for a while before a huge smile spreads over the boy's face.

"Kyo!" The child shouts with excitement.

Kyo blinks for a second before he smiles. "Hey Sōta." He says running a hand through the boy's hair. He looks up at the girl and sees her staring at him. "Hey, Kagome."

"Hey, Kyo." She says with a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I heard someone calling me from here. I guess I was just hearing thing. I'll leave."

"Wait!" Sōta shouts grabbing his hand stopping him from leaving.

Kagome watches as her brother talk to her once best friend. It's been a few months since she last saw the teen and she must say he looks good. Letting Buyo go and goes to take a step towards them hoping to rekindle her friendship. Kyo smiles and listens to what Sōta is saying and he notices Kagome walking towards them. He misses his friend so maybe they can start over. A frown quickly replaces his smile when he hears wood cracking from behind Kagome. He focuses on the wall just as it burst open and white glowing hands shoots out. His eyes widen as he watches the hands grab Kagome and yanks her into the well. Before he could even think his body reacts taking off towards the well and dives right in. Kyo notices that he is floating in purple sparkling lights.

"Let go!" Kagome scream breaking Kyo out of his awe.

Focusing on his friend Kyo sees a pale woman with the body of a centipede. She has long charcoal black hair and her arms are completely wrapped around Kagome.

"Kagome!" At her name being shouted Kagome looks up and sees Kyo holding a hand out for her.

Pushing off the creature Kagome reaches out and grabs Kyo's hand. Pulling the girl close to his body the both look at each other until the hear the woman screeching.

"Give me the jewel." The creature's screeches at them as it begins to move towards them.

"Back off!" Kyo shouts as he slams his glowing purple fist into the creature.

The both watch as she screeches in pain before flying backwards with an arm ripping off. Their surprise is short lived is short lived before the weightlessness disappears and both begins to drop into the dark abyss below.

A weak groan escapes Kagome as she slowly opens her eyes. Looking around and she notices that she is at the bottom of the well. Noticing bones near her she squeaks and quickly sits up, before moving away from the bones. Standing up she dust the dirt off her before looking up at the opening of the well.

"Sōta!" She shouts but gets no answer. A frown spreads across her face and she opens her mouth to shout again when a groan comes from next to her. Looking to the left she doesn't see Kyo, but someone with snow-white hair and what looks like two snow-white Kitsune ears on top of his head. Looking further down she notice twin Kitsune tails. "What the?" Another groan escapes the figure before the person sits up revealing a pair of beautiful lilac eyes. "Kyo?" Turning to the sound of his name Kyo turns towards Kagome. "You have ears." Confusion spreads across his face as watches Kagome point to the top of his head. Reaching up he touches what seems like to soft triangles on top of his head. Taking a deep calming breath, he doesn't need to freak out. He can do that later when he's alone at home. "And tails." Looking down he sees two fluffy tails swaying behind him. Again, he doesn't need to lose it right now. And your-…"

"Kagome stops." He sighs out. "I can't deal with anymore surprises right now." Kagome nods and Kyo slowly stands up. He looks s at the open and knows that he can climb out of here. "Can you stand up?" Kagome nods before she stands up. "I can climb out and see if there is something that I can get you out with."

Kagome nods. Seeing that he's going to have to jump a bit so that he can reach the first loose stone he braces himself to jump. Giving the best push off he can Kyo jumps clear out the well and a few feet in the air. Surprise fills him, but it is short lives as he take's in his surrounding to see that they aren't anywhere near the Higurashi shrine, but in the middle of a forest. Falling back down land in front of surprised Kagome. "I guess that ears and tails aren't the only thing I got." He says looking down at himself, but a small smile spreads across his face. Remembering Kagome, he looks at her. "Don't freak out."

Before Kagome could ask questions Kyo wraps an arm around her waist causing her to blush before she feels air whooshing past her. The two land gently outside the well and Kagome looks around and sees that they aren't in her family's shrine, but in the middle of a forest. She looks around wildly trying to figure out where they are, but she's starting to panic.

"We need to find a sign of civilization." Kyo says causing Kagome to look at him in shock. Kyo's ears are twitching trying to listen for anything. He notices that his hearing is a hundred times better. "Maybe we can find out where we are and how we can get back to your family's shrine."

"Why are you so calm?" She asks looking at Kyo who raises an eyebrow at her. "We fell down a well and is nin the middle of nowhere. We are in the middle of a freaking forest."

"You don't think I want to panic?" He asks calmly not wanting to shout not knowing whats around. "We got pulled through a well and a creature tried to kill us. I have fucking ears and tails. Not one tail, but two. I can jump fifteen feet in the air. I'm not fucking human any more. My life is going crazy right now and I just lost my…." Kyo stops before he shakes his head. "One of us need a calm head." Kagome frowns. She knows what Kyo was going to say with him loosing his grandmother he closed himself off from everyone. Maybe this is her chance to console him. "We have to keep moving."

Kyo starts heading deeper into the woods causing a sigh to escape from Kagome before she goes to follow behind him.

The two are walking in complete silence. Kagome is looking around taking in everything. While Kyo eyes are scanning over the area and his ears taking in every sound. It hasn't taken the teen long to get control over his heighten senses. They walk into a clearing and Kagome instantly notices a boy who look around their age pinned against a giant tree. He is an attractive guy with fair skin and long flowing sliver hair with pointy ears on top of his head. You can't really tell his build under the huge fire red haori and red hakama. Kagome also notices that he isn't wearing any shoes. Entranced by the boy she climbs up on the roots so that she can get closer. Coming face to face she admits that he only seems to be sleeping. Looking at the arrow she goes to reach for it when arrows come flying out the bush. Embedding themselves in the tree causing her to squeak in surprise. "Hearing the squeak Kyo turns around just in time for ropes to come flying out the bushes wrapping around him, yanking him to the ground. A burning sensation spreads throughout his body causing him to hiss and snarl. Kagome turns to him goes to move only to stop when a group of men with swords surround her.

"Don't move." They growl.

"Kagome grunts as she is dumped on her butt on a pile of hay. Next, to her is Kyo sitting next to her panting heavily canines showing, and eyes slit.

"Kyo what's the matter?" Kagome asks worry filling her voice.

The teen looks at her to say something, but nothing would come out.

"He won't be able to speak." They both look up to see an old woman walking towards them. She has lightly tanned skin with ash grey hair in a ponytail, a lone chestnut brown eye and the other is covered by a black eye patch. She is a woman with meat on her bones and just staring at her they both can feel the energy coming off her. She has on a white haori, red Hakama and white Tabi, and black sandals. "Those ropes wrapped around the both of ye have been blessed and I have placed my own spiritual energy in them. Your friend there is a Yōkai which is why he is in so much pain. I wonder why you aren't feeling anything?" She pulls out a pouch, before tossing the contents in Kagome's face. Nothing happens and a frown spreads across the old lady's face. "Hmm, how odd." She then loos to Kyo who is glaring at her. She tosses the contents in Kyo's face and the teen instantly bits down on his lip to stop from screaming out.

Seeing the obvious pain that Kyo is in and the blood trickling down his lip; Kagome instantly gets worried. "Stop it." She screams looking at them in horror. "Can't you see you're hurting him."

A thud gains her attention and she look to Kyo has fallen to the ground. He looks at her with a lone tear falling out his eye. "K-k-keep q-quiet." He stutters out causing the older woman to stare at him in surprise. "T-th-th-th-ey won't hu-rt you."

"This is interesting." The woman says walking over to the towards Kyo and pulls out a sutra. Hearing the woman Kyo looks up just as she slaps the sutra on his forehead causing him to go limp.

"What have you done?!" Kagome screams trying to get close to Kyo, but a man grabs her. "You killed him!"

"He's not dead." The older woman says. "He's just sleeping. Take them both to my hut."

The older woman turns and walks away. A couple men help Kagome up and leads her after the older woman, while two of them picks up Kyo."

Arriving to the hut the woman motions to the cot for Kyo while the sit Kagome down next to the old lady. "Untie them, but make sure to the boy's hands together behind his back. They nod before quickly getting to work. Once done they leave the hut. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off Kyo who seems to be sleeping, but she couldn't help, but worry. "Don't worry he's only sleeping." The old woman pulls the sutra off. "I would have exorcised him out in the village square if he was a regular Yōkai. Since he showed compassion to ye and is a Hanyō I decided to let him live."

Kagome stares at the woman as she boils some water over a small fire. "Hanyō?"

The old woman stares at the girl for a second before she chuckles. "Ye both aren't from around these parts. Hanyō are children born of a human and a Yōkai. Hanyō can either come out grotesque creatures or bless with the beauty blessed by Kami." Her eyes land on the slumbering Kyo. "He's definitely been blessed by Kami. He is also giving off powerful spiritual energy. Ye have it to." 'Even though the boy's spiritual energy is stronger than yours.' The old woman finishes in her mind as she throws holy salt into the boiling water. "I be Kaede the village Miko."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and that is Kyo Kita. We are from Tokyo Japan." Kagome says causing Kaede to look with confusion.

"Where be this Tokyo ye speak of? I have never heard of a place in Japan."

"How do you not know about Tokyo. It's the biggest city in Japan." Kaede still frowns. Kagome blinks for a few seconds before sighing. "We must have hit our head at the bottom of the well."

"Well?" Kagome nods. "You speak of the bone-eater well located in the Forest of Inuyasha."

"Forest of Inuyasha?"

"Ah, the forest that ye and your friend were found at."

"Why is it called the Forest of Inuyasha?" Kagome asks looking into the pot.

"Because the forest is the resting place of the deadly Hanyō Inuyasha. He killed my sister Kikyo, but before she died she pinned him to a tree with her sacred arrow." Kagome's eyes widen before the image of the boy pinned flashes in her mind. Kaede turns to Kyo ash she slowly begins to wipe his face.

Kyo face scrunches up as soon as the rag touches him before whispering. "Grandma."

Kaede's eyes widen for a spilt second before casting a glance at Kagome who is staring out the window. "What are ye dreaming about."

Far away from the village a small patch of forest is glowing eerily white. In the center of the patch of forest is a glowing lake. In the middle of the lake is a snoozing Kyo.

"Wake up Kyo," A voice echoes through the silence of the forest. A groan escapes Kyo before he slowly opens his eyes. Slowly sitting up he notices the water is shallow enough to stand in. "My you look stunning." Knowing that voice Kyo whirls around and his heart literally stops. Sitting on a rock smiling at him is a fair skinned old woman with long snow-white hair that flows down her shoulder and beautiful lilac eyes. Sitting on top of her head are two ears identical to his and two fluffy tails swaying behind her. She's wearing a dark blue kimono and black sandals.

"Grandma." Kyo chokes out as tears run down his face before he chargers towards her.

As soon as he's close he wraps his hands around her and releases all the hurt that has been bottled up inside of him since the day of the funeral. All the old lady could do is run a hand through his head a sad smile on her face. "I know it has been hard on you with my death, but I've been watching over you and I'm so proud of you." She pulls away and him and wipe the tears from his face. I'm so happy to see you with your ears and tails. You look adorable."

A blush spreads across Kyo's face before he gives a small smile. "So, you knew I wasn't a human this whole time." She nods, but never stop running her hand through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted tot tell you, but I feared you wouldn't believe me." A sigh escapes her and Kyo looks at her with confusion. "We aren't from the time you grew up here. We are from this era." Kyo's eyes widen and his grandmother just keeps pushing on. "When your mother gave birth to you, our clan was on the verge of extinction. We were in war with a clan of Tokage Yōkai. They wanted us for what we can do. We of the Northern Kitsune tribe are ferry men to the souls. The Tokages wanted to enslave us and even cross bread with us to make themselves more powerful. When we fought back they set out to kill us. You were born in the middle of that war." A look of deep sadness passes over his grandmother's face causing Kyo to frown. "Your mother made me a promise to make sure that you don't enslaved by them. The only way I can think about keeping you safe was to go to a different time. So, opening a rift I carried you through into the modern era. Finding a few Yōkai that were able to hide themselves in the modern era I asked them to help disguise you. With you being a Hanyō it was easier to make your human DNA prominent. I guess when you came back to the feudal era your DNA reverted back." She looks at her grandson a smile on her face. "I'm so glad to be able to see you like this."

"Can you tell me about my parents? What can I do?"

"What's the fun in your journey if I take away the surprise from you. About your mother thought she was a beautiful powerful Miko who showed that she could cohabitate with our clan without us have to slow ourselves down. I believe you gained some of her spiritual energy. Your father was the leader of our clan and the best fighter in our clan. You actually take after him you both prefer hand-to-hand combat." Kyo goes quiet for a few a second as. A sad smile spread across her face. "I have to go now, but I want you to know whether you choose to stay in this time period or return to the modern I am proud of you. Also, you need to know that not everyone around you are trustworthy. Trust your instincts and you won't lose." Her body starts to get shrouded in light. "I didn't get to say goodbye before but now I can." She leans forward and places a kiss on his cheek before she completely disappears.

Kyo stares at the space before his hand touches his cheek. Tears slowly rolls down his cheeks, before quickly wiping them away one this made clear. He has a choice to make.

A heavy sigh Kagome looks over to the sleeping Kyo a frown on her face. It's been hours since they came through the well and Kyo hasn't woken up yet. Kaede told her that he's just sleeping and should have woken up by now. She's bored and just want to head back home. Kaede left a few minutes ago to do something. Looking back to Kyo she just frowns. "Hurry and wake up I want to get out of here."

Meanwhile at the Bone-Eater well the centipede woman burst out the well and dives into the grass, heading in the direction of the small village.

Back at the village everyone is preparing to get ready for dinner when the centipede shows up. The Yōkai charges at a group of men and horses. The creature picks up a horse in it's mouth just as Kagome comes running out the hut next to Kaede.

"That's the creature that pulled Kyo and me in the well."

"Mistress Centipede." Kaede says as the village attacks the Yōkai. "That's the beast that my sister killed. We chopped it up and threw it in the bone-eaters well. How did it get resurrected?"

Fear fills Kagome as she takes a step back. Mistress Centipede catches Kagome's movement and her eyes instantly lock on her. Dropping the horse, the Yōkai charges at Kagome screeching. "Give me the jewel!"

Kagome and Kaede dodges out the way. Kaede stares at Kagome in shock. 'The jewel was burned fifty-years ago with my sister's body. There is now way Kagome can have it unless.' Kaede's eyes widen. "Kagome, you have to get to the Bone-Eater well it's the only way to get rid of the Mistress Centipede."

Kagome looks at Kaede before she looks towards the forest. A purple light shines before she nods and takes off towards the light.

"She has the jewel inside her." Kade whispers. She turns to the men who are gathering the horses and weapons. "We have to help her make sure Mistress Centipede doesn't get the jewel."

"What about the Hanyō still tied in the hut?"

"Leave him. We don't have much time."

With that the convoy head off after Kagome.

At the Forest of Inuyasha, Inuyasha begins to pulsate until he slowly opens his eyes, revealing a pair of beautiful golden eyes. A dark smirk spreads across his face as he slowly moves his hands. He goes to move only to feel a tug and looks to his left to see an arrow stuck in his shoulder. He goes to reach it only for a purple light to ward off his hand. A deep groan escapes him before he settles down smirking.

"I can sense her. Kikyo is on her way."

Back at the village Kyo opens his eyes. Feeling his arms tied behind his back he slowly sits up. A groan escapes him as he slowly works the bindings. He was about to give up and just wait for the old lady when he hears a scream that he recognizes as Kagome. Quickly standing up he focuses all his strength to pull his arms apart. At first it didn't seem to work, but after a while he finally hears it rip and releases a heavy sigh. Stepping out the hut he notices that the village seems to have been attacked. Quickly moving over to one of the groups, he pulls up short when a few of the men grabs swords and point them at him. He holds his hands up in a none threathing manner.

"I mean no harm. I just want to know where the girl who came with me went?"

They all stare at him for a second before they lower their swords. "They went towards the forest of Inuyasha." Kyo nods and looks up to see a purple light coming from the forest. He goes to take off towards the forest only to stop when he feels someone yank his shirt. Looking behind him, he sees a little kid staring up at him. "Are you going to help Lade Kaede."

Kaede nods with a smile earning one from the boy. Turning back to the glowing forest he takes off at break-neck speed. Weaving through the trees he burst out the forest into an open field. Seeing a bunch of figures in the distance he picks up speed. He reaches the group in no time and blows pass them, eyes connecting with Kaede before he faces forward picking up speed. Kaede on the other hand is shocked at see Kyo. She is pretty sure that she put extra spiritual energy into those binding. A smile spreads across her face. 'Maybe he's stronger than I thought.'

In the forest Kagome isn't in the best situation. The boy who is pinned to a tree alive and calling her Kikyō. Telling her to give him the jewel. Now that centipede creature is in front of her ready to kill her for some jewel. All she wants to do is just crawl in her bed and believe this is all a dream. Mistress Centipede screeches before she charges at Kagome. Closing her eyes Kagome lets out a scream. All the sudden Kyo bursts out the bushes delivering a knee to the side of her face surprising both Kagome and Inuyasha. With a quick spin delivers a devastating a round house kick to the side of her face sending Yōkai into the forest. Kagome eyes widen and her heart flutters as Kyo lands in front. She reaches out and grab his wrist causing him to look at her in confusion.

"Kagome." He says blinking at her before standing them both up. They stare at each other before Kyo pulls her into a hug surprising her. "I heard you scream. I thought something bad happened to you."

Kagome stares at him for a second before she melts into the hug a small smile on her face. "Well isn't this cute." They pull away and look up to the tree and see Inuyasha glaring at them. "It seems you found yourself another Hanyō to replace me with."

"My name's not Kikyō. It's Kagome. I've told you that already." She says glaring at Inuyasha.

"Whatever why don't you remove the arrow. Because your little mate may have gotten a surprise attack, but I doubt he could handle that Yōkai."

"And you think you can?" Kyo asks glaring right back at Inuyasha.

"If I was free I would have killed that thing already. It wouldn't be off in the forest licking its wounds ready to attack."

Kyo growls and take a step forward when Kagome goes to put her hands on his chest. "Kyo calm down it's not…"

Screeching comes from the forest interrupting Kagome/ They turn just in time to see the Centipede coming towards Kagome. Acting quick Kyo shoves Kagome out the way taking the blunt of the attack. Pain-filled scream rips out of Kyo as he feels teeth digging into his gut ripping his flesh. Tossing him to the side Kyo slams into a tree before falling limply to the ground. Kagome hand covers her mouth as she looks at the downed body watching as his blood slowly flows to the ground. Seeing Kagome not paying attention Mistress Centipede takes her chance and charges at Kagome. Quickly seeing that Kagome jumps to the left before running up the tree to Inuyasha.

"Give me the jewel!" Mistress Centipede screeches as she reaches forward grabbing onto Kagome.

In sheer panic she grabs onto Inuyasha's hair pulling it as the Yōkai tries to get her away from the shouting Hanyō. A purple glow starts in her stomach drawing Inuyasha's attention. "Let go!" She shouts throwing out her hand causing a purple light to shine out sending the centipede flying backwards and ripping off the rest of its arms.

Landing on the ground with a thump she looks at her hand in shock. 'That purple light.' She remembers Kyo punching the Yōkai in the well and the purple light that came out. 'Kyo did that also." Finally remembering Kyo she looks up and sees his body still on the ground. Standing up she goes to take a step towards him when Mistress Centipede comes charging pass her ripping a chunk out of her side sending her flying through the air. She blankly stares at the jewel flying beside her. 'It was inside me?' She comes crashing to the ground and the jewel lands in front of her. She doesn't have the chance to grab it before she is being wrapped up against a tree by the Yōkai/ The body begins to squeeze grinding her deeper into the tree. Seeing the jewel Mistress Centipede quickly swallows it and instantly her arms come flying back to her body and her skin burst revealing a grotesque monster.

"Release me." Looking up she sees Inuyasha staring at the centipede with a glare. "Either you free me or we both die."

It's at that moment that Kaede and her convoy breaks through the clearing hearing what Inuyasha said Kaede shouts. "Kagome ye must'n release him!"

"What do you choose?" I can save you from dying or you can just leave me pinned and you die."

Kagome begins to pant in fear. 'I don't wanna die. I'm just a kid. I didn't want any of this to happen. I choose to.' "Live!" She screams as she yanks the arrow out.

The arrow bursts in a purple light and immediately a burst of powerful Yōkai energy bust throughout the clearing. Kaede stares in shock and fear before she hears a grown coming not that far. Looking down she sees Kyo slowly getting up holding his stomach that is slowly covering in blood. Quickly, getting off her horse she rushes over to the young Hanyō.

"Kyo," She calls gaining his attention. "Are ye alright?"

"Yea," He says panting. "She just caught me off guard. I have to…  
He groans as he falls to his knees.

"Don't force yourself. Ye maybe Hanyō, but it's looks like it tried to rip ye stomach out."

Kyo chuckles but stops when he feels a Yōkai energy. Looking up he sees Inuyasha is the one that the energy is coming off. Lifting his head up. Inuyasha starts to cackle. Gaining the newly transformed centipede's attention. Quickly, it releases it body before covering both Inuyasha and Kagome. Kyo and Kaede stare in horror before a yellow light bursts and the centipede gets ripped into many pieces. Kagome goes flying through landing on the ground with a thud. Feeling someone one grab her underneath her arm she looks up to see Kyo. At seeing the other teen happiness burst through her, but before she could say anything Kyo just shakes his head before leading her over to Kaede and the others.

"Stay here." He says before turning back to the Yōkai. Cracking his knuckles, he takes off towards the Yōkai. Jumping in the air he catches the centipede attention. "You want to cheapshot me?" He spits slamming his fist into the monster's jaw smiling when a hears the bone cracking and the pain-filled she releases just surges him forward. "I'm going to teach you." Grabbing the head, he knees the Yōkai in the face breaking its jaw. "Some manners." Dropping an elbow to the top of its head sending it crashing to the ground.

Landing next to it he goes attack again only to stop when he hears. "**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer"**

Sliding out the way just in time to he misses a dodging a sawblade like attack that completely slices up Mistress Centipede. The yellow blade turns into Inuyasha and Kyo growls to go after him only to stop, when he hears Kaede calls his name. "Come here quickly." Glaring at the smirking Inuyasha he turns and moves over to her. "I need you both to focus. Mistress Centipede isn't dead yet." Just as she says that a piece of the Yōkai twitches. "We have to find the jewel that is the only way to end this entirely."

"How are we supposed to find a jewel in all these pieces?"

Kaede explains to Kagome as Kyo ignores her and look around. He moves a couple feet away only to stop when he sees a purple glowing light. Tilting his head sideways he moves over to it and shoves his hand inside and digs around until he feels something hard.

"I don't…" Kagome stops talking when all the flesh turns to bones surprising both Kagome and Kaede. They turn to Kyo who is holding the jewel. "How did…."

"Is this it?" Kyo asks looking at the small jewel.

Both women rush over to him and Kaede notices that the black inside the jewel is slowly purifying. 'He can see the jewel and it's purifying just by his touch. What is he?" She holds out her hand and Kyo puts it in her hand and watches as she hands it to Kagome. 'It's purifying but not as quick as the boy. Interesting."

They don't notice Inuyasha walking towards them until he steps on a skull shattering it. They all turn around and Kyo makes sure Kagome and Kaede are behind him as he glares at a smirking Inuyasha.

"Hand over the jewel and I promise your death will be quick."

To everyone who read the original these first two chapters are pretty much the same. The first two chapters actually follow the first two episodes, but the next chapter will be completely new. So, I hope you all like it and continue to read and follow along


	2. Chapter 2: Shatter the Jewel

Kagome just stares at Inuyasha in shock. 'What's he doing?' Runs through Kagome's mind as she stares at the other Hanyō 'We just worked together to get the jewel back and now he wants to kill us and take it.'

"Kagome," She quickly looks at Kyo and see him glaring at Inuyasha. He's positioned in front of her and Kaede. She looks down and sees his hand open behind his back. Getting what he's telling her she places the jewel in his hand. "Stay back. Do not follow me." He stands up straight eye focused on Inuyasha.

"Kyo."

Looking at her in his peripheral he gives her a small smile. "Don't worry about me." He then looks at Kaede. "I promise I won't let him get the jewel. Just stay safe." Walking forward his fist clench around the jewel. Inuyasha ears perk up and a smirk on his face. "You want the jewel?" Kyo holds the jewel up showing it to the other Hanyō. "Come get it."

Taking off deeper into the wood trying to get the Inu-Hanyō to follow him. Inuyasha stares at Kagome and gives her a feral smile before taking off after the other. Kagome watches the two disappear into the forest with a frown on her face. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she sees Kaede standing behind her. "Kyo isn't in the condition to fight Inuyasha. He may be Hanyō and heals faster than humans, but if he moves more that wound will not heal. Plus, I don't know how long he will last against Inuyasha. Inuyasha was born a Hanyō he's more skilled, to have survived this long. Kyo is skilled, but Inuyasha is deadly." Kaede hops onto her horse. "We have to help."

Kagome shakes her head and takes a step away causin1g Kaede to stare at her in confusion. "I can't." Kagome says stepping away from Kaede. "I don't want any part of this. I just want to go home and forget that any of this is happening."

"What about ye friend?" Instead of answering Kagome turns her head. A frown spreads across Kaede's face before she looks to her men. "Take her back to the village."

"What are you going to do lady Kaede."

Looking at her men she pulls out some beads. "I'm going to make sure Kyo survives."

Without waiting Kaede takes off into the direction that she feels the fain signature of the jewel coming from.

Dashing through the forest Kyo can hear Inuyasha coming after him. Seeing some bushes, he quickly slides into the bushes. Taking a deep calming breath Kyo tries to get his breathing under control. Moving his hand from his stomach he frowns at the blood cover his hand, looking closer he notices that gash from earlier is already closing. A heavy sigh escapes him as he leans against the tree listening closely to the forest. All the sudden he notices how eerily quiet the forest got. His ears give a hard twitch before he dashes quickly out the bush just as slash marks destroys the bushes. Sliding to the side he looks up only to see Inuyasha charging at him. Going to dodge but being too slow he receives a slash down the side of his arm. Biting back the scream that wants to erupt Kyo slides a couple feet away from the other Hanyō. Hot searing pain erupts from his left arm and he feels blood dripping down his arm. He glares at Inuyasha who is smirking at him with blood dripping off his claws.

"I don't know how you survived this long with your survival skills." The Inu-Hanyō says before flicking the blood off his claws. "But this is going to be easier than I thought."

Kyo glares at him before he smiles causing Inuyasha to frown. "You want to see what I can do?"

Taking off at break neck speed Inuyasha stare in shock and doesn't move out the way in time only receive a right hook to the jaw sending him flying to the right. Acting quick Kyo grabs him by his hair and slings him face first into a tree. Inuyasha lays face first into the tree and Kyo glares. A growl escapes him before he does a spinning kick to the back of the Inu's head sending it through the tree. Kyo stares at the prone figure and knows he won't be down for long and knows he needs to put distance between them. Hearing the sound of water Kyo makes his way towards it. Breaking out the forest the teen sees a wooden bridge stretching across a huge chasm. The sound of hooves gains his attention and he look up to see Kaede coming out the forest across from. See the old lady, he gives a smile and goes to walk towards her.

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**" Comes from behind him.

Kyo eyes widen when he feels a searing burning pain erupt from his back. Kaede stares in horror as she watches a geyser of blood erupts from the Hanyō's back. She covers her mouth as she watches the teen limply falls to the ground and standing behind him is a glaring bruised Inuyasha.

"Bastard," He growls glaring down at Kyo's body. Inuyasha could see that he's still breathing. "I'm going to end this right now."

Raising his hand to finish off this annoyance. Hearing the whistling through the air he crushes the arrow flying at him. Looking in the direction the arrow came from and sees an old woman glaring at him with one eye. Inuyasha stares at her in confusion before he smirks. "Is that little Kaede. My have you gotten old."

"Quiet." Kaede says hopping off her horse bow and arrow at the ready. "Don't pretend that we were close. Ye killed my sister." Out of anger she fires another arrow placing as much spiritual energy in this attack.

Cockily Inuyasha snatches the arrow out the air only for it to burn instantly. "Not as strong as dear Kikyo, just as annoying."

On the ground Kyo tries to ignore the searing pain radiating from his back. Staring off in the distance Kyo tries to get rid of the black spots dancing in front of his eyes. He can hear the muffled conversation from the two above him, but he couldn't make up anything they were saying. What caught his attention is the movement from behind him heading in the direction of Kaede. His eyes widen knowing that he has to make sure nothing happens to Kaede. Getting his arm to finally move he digs in his pocket and grasps the jewel and pull is out. When the foot comes into his vision he grabs it with his injured left arm. Feeling someone grab his leg Inuyasha looks down and annoyed growl escapes him.

"You're still alive." Inuyasha growls out. He goes to kick the other teen only stop when he sees the jewel.

"Fetch." Kyo says using the last of his strength to toss the jewel on the bridge.

Seeing the jewel Inuyasha glares at Kyo before he goes to run after it. Seeing the distraction Kaede pulls out the beads she been holding. Quickly saying a prayer to activate the beads she watches as they glow before they fly out of her hand and circle around Inuyasha's neck.

"Great," She says quickly moving over to the fallen Hanyō. Reaching him she softly flips him over and taps him on the cheek to get his glazed look focus on her. "Kyo listen to me we don't have much time. You need to focus." Groaning, but the teen's eyes fall on her. She slowly wipes the blood from his jaw. "I need you to say a word any word to bring Inuyasha under…"

"Kaede!" A voice screams causing the woman to look up to see Kagome running towards her. She frowns seeing the girl thinking that she went back to the village. When Kagome gets close enough she sees the bloodied Kyo laying on Kaede's lap. "Kyo what happened."

At the sound of his name the teen's head lull over until he's facing Kagome and a weak bloody smile spreads across his face. "Kagome."

A frown spreads across Kaede's face. She doesn't have time for this. "Kyo." The teen head falls back to her placing all his attention back on her. "I need you to say a word any word to bring Inuyasha under control. You can't allow him to get the jewel."

Hearing this Kagome stands up she looks over the bridge and sees Inuyasha reaching for the jewel. Thinking quick she remembers how the other Hanyō looks like a puppy. That quickly sticks in her head she shouts the first thing in her mind. "Sit!" She shouts and the beads glow before Inuyasha slams to bridge. With her voice continuing to echo off the mountain Inuyasha continues slamming into the bridge until he falls through the bridge into the water below.

Smiling Kagome rushes over to the bridge and picks up the jewel. Kaede watches her with a frown. She's glad that she could save them, but the way she was willing to leave her friend behind. Waving to the men who came with Kagome they quickly put together a sled where they gently place Kyo's body. Seeing everything Kagome rushes back over and decides to sit in the sled with Kyo to keep an eye on him. Glancing backwards Kaede frowns at the way Kagome is fretting over the Hanyō.

'She has Kikyo's soul, but she's not Kikyo.'

A two days go by and Kagome and Kyo are still stuck in the feudal era. A heavy sigh escapes out of Kagome as she stares out the window. She watches the villagers work. Looking behind her, she sees Inuyasha lying down in the middle of the floor. It was a day later when Inuyasha shows up and he's staying close because he wants the jewel.

"Worried about your little friend Kikyo?" Inuyasha asks with his eyes closed.

"My name's not Kikyo." Kagome growls out glaring at Inuyasha. "It's Kagome."

Instead of answering he just waves her off. That's another thing it took Kyo an entire day to heal completely. Kaede gave him some clothes since his clothes were torn in the fight. That same day he disappears without a word to her, but Kaede knows and even when Kagome asks where he's at. She would inform her that she wanted to be alone.

'Where are you Kyo?'

A few miles away from the village is a small pond Kyo burst from underneath the water gasping for air. Floating up on his back he stares up at the sun. Heavy sigh escapes him as he let's the things that happened to him over the past two days. Another sigh escapes before swimming to the shore he climbs out of the water naked and lays out in the middle of the sun. The first few hours in the feudal era Kyo almost died twice. His grandmother trained him in hand-to-hand combat. She taught him how to defend himself, but that was against regular people. She probably never thought he would fight Yōkais or Hanyōs. Spending that night in the would really helped him with his senses. He knows that he is nowhere near as strong as Inuyasha, but hopefully next time he will be able to defend himself better.

"Taking a break?" Kaede asks coming to sit next to him. The older woman glances at the naked Hanyō making sure her eyes don't stray and a blush spreads across her face. Kaede notice that the teen doesn't seem to have a shed of shame or fear of being seen naked. Kaede must admit that the child has a great body. If she was a few years young she would take her chance wat the boy. 'Well, he's most likely older than me.'

She glances back at the boy who is staring at her with a smile. He then looks down at his body before he quickly stands up and put back on his blue yukata that Kaede gave him. His style is different preferring to wear it around his waist more like a lone cloth leaving his chest bare. He's been going around barefoot and he actually likes it. "Sorry, about that my grandmother raised me without shame."

"I heard that's how most Yōkai are." Kaede says waving off his worry. "So, you are from this period?"

Smiling at her Kyo smiles before staring up at the sun. According to my grandmother I am. It seems that when I was born my tribe were in the middle of a war with a tribe Tokage Yōkai clan. They slaughtered everyone even my parents were killed during that time. It seems my mother used the last of strength to ask my grandmother to protect me. She took me to the future where Yōkai aren't." He smiles. "She told me my mother was a powerful Miko."

"That explains it." The Kitsune looks at the old woman with confusion. "I sense a powerful spiritual energy from you. When you held the jewel in your hand it almost purified just from your touch. With you being able to find it inside Mistress Centipede that really concluded it for me." Kyo nods. "You are fighting style is also interesting." Kyo smiles at that.

The two sits in silence for a few seconds. Running a hand through his hair he realizes that it is already down to his shoulder. "Two days and my hair is already this long. What is my life?"

Kaede stares at him before she remembers the conversation they had last night about him visiting his grandmother. "Kyo nods. "How?"

Kyo starts to explain everything.

Opening his eyes Kyo finds himself back in the forest. Looking at the rock he sees his grandmother sitting there shaking her head at him. "You got over confident in both your fights. You know from your training that you never let your guard down. You could have died and it's not your time." Kyo lowers his head. "Lift your head you are not in trouble. I'm just stating that you are the last of our clan. Your instincts will never fail you."

Kyo nods his head, but he looks around frowning at the white orbs floating around. "Where are we?"

"This place is the only place in the world where the spirit world and the living world met. One can only get here by death, but or clan is different. Being that we are the ferry men to the souls we can enter this place and leave as we wish. Since I am dead I can only be here at certain times. You because your soul left your body for a second you were able to come here. You have to find this place on your own." She looks off to the side again before sighing. "It seems my time is up. Promise me you won't be here earlier than your intended time. Just because you are two hundred doesn't mean that I won't put you over my knee. Also, I need for you to head to the ruins of our village, I'm pretty sure there are somethings there for you. That Inu will be of great help and an even greater ally, but you need to grow stronger before you can be of any help to him."

Before he could say anything, his grandmother was gone.

"Isn't that some way to find out you are way older than you believed." He chuckles shaking his head completely missing the shocked look on Kaede's face. Looking over to her he raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"You said your clan is from the Northern Kitsune tribe?" Kyo nods. "Your name is Kita correct?" Kyo nods. "Not Kimura?"

"That was the name of my father and grandmother before she changed it to Kita. I never asked, but from the look on your face Kimura means something."

"This is way before my time, but the legend of the Kimura tribe is a fairy-tale about a tribe of Kitsune Yōkai that can travel to the spirit world. There are many tales of Yōkai that are ferrymen to the souls, but the Kimura clan are known to be as beautiful as angels themselves, but they were slaughtered by a clan of Tokages who wished to mix-breed and gain their powers." Kyo nods taking in everything that Kaede says. "The village lies in the Norther snowy mountains, but no one has stepped foot in the village in over two-hundred years."

"Can you write me a map to get there?" Kaede stares at him with a raised eyebrow. "If my grandmother says there is something there for me than I need to see what it is."

Kaede nods before she stands. "I can write you a map of where I believe that it could be, but I've never been there, and it could be a myth. Are you going to take Inuyasha and Kagome with you?"

Kyo didn't think about that but having Inuyasha around could be helpful and they can keep Kagome safe. So, with a nod he stands up and follows Kyo back to the village.

Leaning up against the wall in the hut Kagome gives a heavy sigh. The excited chatter gains her attention and she looks out the window and sees Kaede and Kyo walking back into the village. Quickly she moves out the hut and rushes over to him. Sensing the other Hanyō, Inuyasha follows behind her. Standing off to the side Kagome glares as she watches the women fawn over Kyo.

"Look at them throwing themselves as him like hussies.' She feels anger settles deep inside of her as she giggles in his face. 'Disgusting.'

"I can smell the envy wafting off you Kikyo." Inuyasha chuckles.

Kagome glares at the Inu. "Sit!" She shouts causing Inuyasha to slam into the ground. Everyone looks at her and she quickly puts on a smile and runs over to a frown Kyo. She bumps some of the girls out the way. "Where have you been?" She ask glaring at him. "I was worried sick."

Kyo stares at Kagome before looking at the down Inuyasha before moving over to him. The Inu looks up to see a hand in his face. He follows the hand to see Kyo staring down at him with a smile. Looking at the outstretched hand the Inu stares at it for a second. Inuyasha knows what he's offering and even though they fought not long ago Kyo could be of some help. Taking it Kyo helps him up and the two stare at each other.

"Hmph, I didn't say I needed your help."

"Didn't say you did." Kyo says throwing his hand behind his head a small smirk on his face. "But it's always nice to have somebody have watching your back."

"And you going to watch my back?"

"I may not be as good as you, but I'm a loyal person."

Inuyasha stares at Kyo, before nodding. "Kyo," They both turn around to see Kagome glaring at him. "Don't you just ignore me. Where were you?"

"I just needed a day alone to get my head wrapped around everything."

"Well, you should have told me. That is very inconsiderate of you having me worry about you like that."

Inuyasha frowns at her and then he looks at Kaede to see her frowning at the girl. Kyo opens his mouth to say something only for a pretty girl to walk in front of her holding his torn clothes. Seeing the girl, he smiles. "Hey Ana-chan."

The girl blushes and Kagome glare darkens. "Hi Kyo." She says softly and then frowns looking down at the clothes. "I couldn't fix your clothes."

He smiles only seems to get bigger causing the girl to go in a daze. "It's okay really. I'm just grateful that you tried. If you can't fix it, you can just throw it away. I have extras at home. Thank you again though."

Ana clutches the clothes to her chest as she shakes her head. "I will continue to try again. There has to be something that I can do to fix this."

The other girls starts to chatter and fight saying they know a way to fix his clothes. Shaking her head at the nonsense Kaede claps her hand silencing the girls. "You are all acting like chicken. Why don't you all find away to fix young Kyo's clothes." The women all look at each other before they run off causing Kaede to shake her head. "Women. Come along I need to talk to ye, Kagome, and Inuyasha." Kaede looks around and notices that the young Miko isn't here. "Where is Kagome."

"She went somewhere." Inuyasha says with a shrug of his shoulders before looking at Kyo. "You're just a real charmer aren't ya."

Kyo stares at Inuyasha before he smiles and wraps an arm around his neck. "Have you fallen under my charms Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, but he doesn't try to push Kyo off him. Kaede watches the two and she notices for the first time that Inuyasha seems relaxed. "I'm glad that you two seem to be getting along, but we have to go after Kagome. It's dangerous out there and unlike ye who can defend yeselves she can't. Go find her and bring her back."

"I say good riddance she was a liability." Inuyasha says scratching his head.

Kyo shakes his head. "She's our friend."

"She's your friend." A heavy sigh escapes Kyo as he looks at Kaede.

"She has the Shikon jewel." Inuyasha's eyes widen as Kyo tilts his head to the side. Kaede notices that he sighs. "Ye don't pay attention much. The jewel that ye almost died twice for." Kyo nods, while Inuyasha is fuming. "Powerful Yōkai have searched centuries for that jewel. I bet most of them have already felt it's return and will be searching for it." She stares at them both. "Go find her and bring her back."

They both nod before Inuyasha turns to Kyo. "Race ya."

Before the Kit could say anything the Inu took off into the forest. "Hey!" He shouts before taking off after him.

Kaede watches the two and couldn't stop smiling. 'It seems Inuyasha finally found himself a friend."

"How dare he." Kagome growl stomping through the forest. "Allowing those women to feel on him and even flirting back with them. Worrying about that damned Inuyasha instead of answering my questions. I mean we aren't dating or anything, but we have a connection. He's saved me, doesn't that mean something." Seeing the well come into view Kagome smiles as she runs towards it. Stopping at it she stares in and sees the bones of Mistress Centipede at the bottom. "Let's see how he reacts when I disappear."

She goes to jump into the well when hands grabs her and drags her away from the well. A few minutes later Kyo and Inuyasha lands next to the well a frown on their faces, when they don't see Kagome around. Sniffing the air, he smells Kagome's scent along with a group of men.

"So, this is how you guys came to this time?" Inuyasha asks causing Kyo to look at him. "Through this well."

"Kaede believes that it was the jewel that allowed the portal to open allowing Mistress Centipede to pull Kagome into the well." Sniffing again his nose scrunches up when he smells decaying flesh. "Do you smell that?"

Inuyasha takes a whiff and is hit by the same scent. "Somebody's dead. We have a puppeteer on our hands."

They both nod at each other before taking off in the direction of Kagome's scent.

A grunt escapes Kagome as she is tossed on the ground. She glares at the men surround her with lecherous looks.

"Isn't she a pretty one?" One of the men asks stepping forward. He bends down in front of her and looks her up and down. Looking at what she's wearing he frowns. "Isn't her Yukata way to short."

He flips her skirt causing Kagome to scream and kick the man in the face. "Pervert!"

The rest of the bandit's chuckle before they hear a groan. Kagome looks to where the groan came from to see a shadowy figure slowly standing. The figure steps out the shadows revealing a huge pale bald man with beady black eyes. He's wearing a brown yukata under a black armored tunic. His eyes fall on Kagome causing the girl to shiver in fear.

"She has the Shikon jewel. Bring me the jewel!"

Kagome eyes widen, but before she could say anything or any of the bandits can move to search her. The leader begin to swing wildly trying to kill Kagome. The bandits and Kagome run to the other end of the shack trying to dodge the sword from hitting them. One of the bandits believing that they can calm down their leader walks forward with their hand raised in a non-threathing manner.

"Hey, boss calm down. I'll get you the…"

He never got to finish his sentence when he was struck down by the sword. Kagome watches the man get struck down in shock horror looking on as blood and gore pooling on the floor. A look of shock and complete horror is etched on his face.

'This is idiotic.' She feels the pouch that the jewel is in and a dark look spreads across her face. 'All this over this stupid jewel.' Pulling out the pouch she glares at it. 'If I get rid of this maybe they will leave me alone.'

Looking around she sees a hole in the wall. Quickly throwing the jewel through the hole. She turns just in time to see the leader lift his sword ready to bring it down on her. Closing her eyes, she braces herself for the attack, when she hears something crash through the roof. Opening her eyes, she sees Kyo coming through doing and eagle dive kick to the leader's shoulder causing it to dislocate and drop the sword. Inuyasha coming down behind him clawing down the front of the man.

They both land in front of the leader. "I would have gone for the head but disarming him was a good idea." Inuyasha says standing next to Kyo. "Your nose isn't that bad either."

Kyo chuckles. "I don't like to kill."

"It's survival of the fittest and kill or be killed in this world."

Kyo nods placing that in his mind. They both turn back to the man and sees one of the straps of his armor was cut showing a gaping hole in his chest where its hearts supposed to be. "He really is dead." They both take a step closer and see something moving inside. The creature emerges from the hole revealing a black three-eyed crow.

"I knew it."

"You know what that is?"

"I'll explain later." Inuyasha growls watching as the crow takes flight and flies around the shack. The Inu turns to Kyo. "Don't let that crow get out."

The teen nods and follows Inuyasha's lead. The two Hanyō move in unison as they try to catch the crow. They both jump at the same time and the crow shoots upward causing both Hanyō to crash into each other. They both fall to the ground with a weak groan.

"Inuyasha Kyo." Kagome calls as she rushes over to them. "Are you both okay."

"Fine," Inuyasha groans out rubbing his head. He then looks at Kagome before he quickly grabs her shoulder. "You still have the jewel, right?"

"Umm…" Kagome says shakily looking out the hole.

Kyo and Inuyasha looks out the hole just in time to see the crow land beside the jewel before swallowing it up and flying off.

"You threw it out a hole in the wall?!" Inuyasha screams staring at her in shock.

"I didn't want that stupid jewel around. It only puts me in danger."

Inuyasha stares in shock at the girl before looking to Kyo who's just shaking his head. Looking around the Inu sees a bow and arrows and shoves it in Kagome's hands. The girls stares at it in confusion before looking at Inuyasha. "It's your fault that damned crow got the jewel. You are going to fix it." He turns around with his back facing Kagome. "Get on."

Kyo snicker as he watches Kagome stare at Inuyasha's back before climbing on. Inuyasha looks at Kyo before giving a nod. Nodding back Kyo takes off first after the crow. Kagome notices the unspoken language between the two before Inuyasha takes off after the Kitsune.

"You two seem close."

Inuyasha glances behind him at the Miko. "Don't worry about us. Just get ready to use that arrow Kikyo." Kagome opens her mouth to rebuttal but is quieted. "Get ready!" Kagome looks up to see Kyo jumps in the air. A smirk spreads across the Kitsune's face before it does a spinning kick causing the bird to pull back to dodge the kick. "Now!" Inuyasha shouts as he jumps in the air. Placing the arrow into the bow and releases it and it falls way to short causing Inuyasha to crash to the ground. "What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha shouts throwing Kagome off.

"I never said that I was good a bow and arrow. You just gave it to me."

"Everything alright?" Kyo asks landing next to them.

"Yea," Inuyasha groan getting up "One more time. The crows' an idiot it won't know what the plan is."

"Alright." He nods and is about to take off again but stops and stares at Kagome and gives a smile. "Hey, I know you can do it. Just calm down and wait for your shot."

Kagome stare at Kyo for a second and she can feel a blush spread across her face, it turns to a glare though when she remembers every thing that happened earlier, causing her to turn up her nose. Kyo raise an eyebrow at her before he glances at Inuyasha who just shrugs. Glancing one more time at Kagome, Kyo takes off running towards the crow. Kagome looks at the Kyo's retreating figure before she glances at Inuyasha who just shakes his head.

"What?"

"Your definitely not Kikyo." Inuyasha turns his back to Kagome. "Get on we got to kill that crow."

With Kagome back on his back he takes off after the crow. It's not long before Kyo jumps up in the air and this time doing an Axe kick causing the crow to pull back and lower closer to the ground. Seeing this Kagome takes a deep breath and aims the arrow. Steadying it she releases the breath and the arrow, and it soars through the air. Kyo sees the arrow and smirks just as it hits the crow. A purple light envelopes it before it explodes.

"Yea!" Kyo shouts landing on the ground with a smile. Inuyasha and Kagome comes up to him. He turns to them with a blinding smile. "I knew you could do it Kagome."

Kagome smile before she frowns. "Hmph, not like I need your compliments." She says missing the grown on Kyo's face as she looks at Inuyasha with a smile. "Told you I could do it."

"Not really."

Before either of them could start arguing a loud caw rings through the open plains. All three looks up into the air to see the crow completely reform before it continues its path.

"Where is it heading?" Kagome asks.

Kyo and Inuyasha looks in the direction the crow is flying before their eyes widen. Before Kagome can ask what wrong, both are taking off after the crow.

A few yards away a small bustling riverside village is working like any other day. The men are working on build new huts for new residents and fishing. The women are gathered around laughing and preparing for dinner. While the children are running around playing. One child is on the bridge gazing into the river while his father fishes. The crow flies over the small village three eyes roaming over the village trying to find the perfect pry. It's eyes lands on the child, before it quickly swoops down snatching up the child and flies away. The child screams calling for his parents while the villagers are running after it.

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!**" Inuyasha shouts slashing through the crow ripping it into shred causing the boy to fall into the rapid river.

Inuyasha land on a rock look for the jewel while Kyo dives into the river.

"Inuyasha the child!" Kagome shouts from the bridge.

"Kyo has him!" Inuyasha shouts back still looking for the jewel. "I'm more worried about the jewel!"

In the river Kyo swims quickly towards the child. Reaching out he finally grabs the child and pulls him close to his body. "Got you kid." The kid turns around and lets out a piercing scream that's way too loud for Kyo and a piercing screams, causing ringing to go through his head. "Calm down!" Kyo shout shutting the kid up. "Damn." He shakes his head to stop the ringing. "Listen I'm not going to hurt you, but I need you to trust me. Take a deep breath and I promise I will get you out of this river."

The child stares for a second before he takes a deep breath. Seeing that Kyo quickly dunks them underwater before he's bursting out the water and lands gently on the bridge. Releasing the kid, he runs over to the villagers who are glaring at Kyo weapons at the ready. Kaede told him how people view Yōkais and Hanyōs, so the glares are understandable. Inuyasha lands next to him ignoring the glares. He goes to open his mouth to say something when the crow busts out the water and flies away.

"There it is." Inuyasha goes to chase after the Yōkai when they hear the boy scream.

All three turn just in time to see the crow's talon still attached to the back of the boy and yanking him towards the crow. Thinking quick Kagome rips the talon off before tying it around her arrow. Aiming for the crow she releases it and it soars right to it at a break neck speed, piercing the crow and the jewel. A bright purple light envelopes the entire area before they see a dozen or so little lights speeding off in different directions. Everyone stares in awe until the light disappears leaving the sky blue. Inuyasha notice something shining on the ground and quickly moves over to it with Kagome and Kyo following behind him. Picking it up his eyes widen when he notices that it's a piece of the jewel.

"You shattered the jewel!" He shouts at Kagome. "How could you shatter the jewel!"

"It's not my fault!" She shouts back glaring at Inuyasha. "I was just to stop the crow I didn't know it would shatter."

They both keep arguing trying to put the blame on someone. Not wanting to get in the middle of their arguing match, Kyo finds a rock he can sit on and just let them argue until they get tired. Staring up at the setting sun, he thinks about what his grandmother says about heading to his clan's old village. 'What's there grandma."

Night has fallen and Kaede's village is quiet as the villagers have turn in for the night. Putting out the fire she stares at the sleeping Kagome before she heads out her hut. She walks until she sees Kyo sitting in a tree and Inuyasha leaning up against it.

"She's a liability." Inuyasha says as soon as Kaede gets to them. "She doesn't have any sense of her one safety. She threw away the jewel. Just think if a DaiYōkai would have gotten the jewel Kyo and I would be dead."

"She is selfish and self-centered, but she still be a child." Kaede says.

"It doesn't matter. I know plenty of human girls who know not to go running off alone not once, but twice." Kyo and Kaede stares at Inuyasha in confusion. "It was the night you left Kagome decided she wants to go home since you didn't personally tell her you was leaving. She was going to leave you hear and have you worry. I stopped her before she get further, and she started flirting with me, but I sent her back to the village. That wasn't the only reason why I stopped her. That crow was in the forest watching her waiting for its chance to get her. She could have been killed, and we could have lost the jewel. We don't need her and don't hit me that spiel about she can see the jewel shards. According to him finding it inside the centipede Kyo can see the jewel too."

"I'm glad to see you two getting along." Kaede says causing Inuyasha to scuff. She turns to the Kitsune. "What say ye Kyo?"

Looking at the two, Kyo sighs. "What both of said about Kagome is true, but she's not a bad person just give her a chance Inuyasha."

He stares at his new-found comrade before he turns his head. "Fine."

Kyo smiles and Kaede smile back. "Well, now that's settled. I will talk to all three of you tomorrow."

Inuyasha and Kyo watch as she walks away. When they were sure she is safe in her hut the two look at each other before they disappear into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3: Emotions & back down the well

Burst from underneath the water Kagome swims around in the little pond. Another day goes by making it their third day being in the Feudal era. She misses home. She misses her family and her friends. Not only that Kyo isn't the person she thought he was. Ever since they came here she thought that he would get closer, been that they are thrown in this situation. No, he seems to be enjoying being here. He hasn't thought once about returning to their time. Even when Kagome brings up going back home he just ignores it and goes to hang out with Inuyasha. That's another thing Inuyasha tried to kill them not to long ago, but the two have been acting like they are best friends. Joking and talking to each other, going off at night without telling her it's starting to get on her nerves. That's not even the tip of the iceberg, the meeting Kaede had with them flashes through Kagome's mind.

All three were sitting around in Kaede's hut. Kagome wanted to go home, she wanted to place everything that happened in the back of her mind. Casting a glance to the other two she frowns at how they are talking to each other. Inuyasha is talking about something stupid survival instincts.

"I don't understand why you are listening to this." Kagome said with a huff, which caused both of them to stare at her. "I mean we are leaving here soon any way. I can't wait to get back home and have a hot shower." She sighed happily a small smile played across her face as she let herself drift. She turned back to them both to see them staring at her. "What?"

"I'm not going back." The teen said calmly.

Kagome stared at him blankly for second before her whole face morphed into shock. "What do you mean you're not going back. Think about everything you are leaving behind."

"What am I leaving behind?" He asked still calm, which is something Kagome always hated. Kyo is good at hiding his emotions when he doesn't want someone to know something. "I lost the only family that I had. This is where I was born. I want to learn about where my family came from."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something before Kaede walked into the hut just. "Sorry to keep ye waiting. I will make this quick. It wasn't Kagome's arrow that shattered the jewel, the talon of the crow shattered it. I don't know how many shards have scattered all over. They need to be found and brought back together. Ye three will have to find them and bring them back together. One shard is powerful enough to make any person almost invincible." Inuyasha and Kyo nodded and Kagome looks at them in shock. Kaede looked at all three of them before pulling out a piece of paper. "Kyo here's that map you asked for." The teen took it and stared down at it. "This will lead directly to the old Kimura village, I even marked some villages that are friendly to Hanyōs."

Kyo nodded as he looked down at the paper with Inuyasha looking over his shoulder. They both missed the glare Kagome was throwing at them.

Diving back under the water Kagome tries to get that memory out of her head. She wants to go back home not go running around the feudal era. Swimming back to the shore the she moves over to the clothes that Kaede gave her clothes to change into similar to the older woman's. Hearing rustling coming from behind her she turns around to see Inuyasha sitting on a tree branch staring at her. A blush spreads across Kagome's face before she screams covering herself off and shouting. "Sit!"

Inuyasha slams to the ground with a groan before Kagome quickly gets dressed. On she is done Kyo comes walking out the bushes looking at the downed Inuyasha with a shake of his head. "I told you she was going to do that."

"He was peeping on me." Kagome says glaring at Inuyasha.

"I wasn't peeping on you." Inuyasha groans out slowly getting up. "I was trying to steal the shard."

Kagome didn't believe that and just huffs. It's not long after that Kaede comes walking through the bushes, looking at all three. "I'm glad to see that you three are getting along it's going to help you on your teamwork to find the jewel."

"It's not like we need her." Inuyasha says crossing his arms. He then points a thumb at Kyo. "He can see the jewels just fine and at least he can defend himself."

"Not that well." Kyo sighs out.

"Anyway, you three need to work together. Now let's get back to the village."

Kaede starts walking back towards the village with Inuyasha following behind her. Kyo stares at Kagome and motions for her to come on. The girl stares at the other teen before she moves to follow after him. They were almost at the village when Kyo stops and looks off into the distance a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asks causing Kaede and Inuyasha to turn and look at them.

He notices something shimmer in the air before it's completely gone. "I thought I saw something shimmer." Shaking his head, he turns back to them with a smile. "I think I'm starting to get paranoid."

They all stare at him before they begin walking off. Kyo looks back into the forest. He stares a couple more seconds trying to sense anything before a frown spreads across his face before he moves to catch up with the others.

Meanwhile in a little hut a pale skinned woman with dark green hair which is in a fan like bob and reddish violet eyes. She's sitting on a pile of skulls while holding one in her hands and coming it's hair with a red comb. She's wearing a black sleeveless tunic that is cut off mid-way down her thighs and exposes her cleavage. She has a thin black gloves that goes all the way up to her mid-arm. A bright yellow sash is wrapped around her waist. Black clothes wraps around her feet as foot guards that goes up mid-way to her thigh.

"Do, you feel that?" She asks the skull a smile spreading across her face. "I sense the jewel." She chuckles. "Why don't we go and retrieve it?"

She giggles as she combs the hair.

The small group makes it back to the village. As soon as they enter the village a village woman rushes up to Kaede. Something about her daughter falling ill and needing the Miko's help. Sending a quick glance to the trio before she walks after the woman. The two Hanyōs sigh out before they start making their to Kaede's hut. Kagome though doesn't move. "What's your problem with me." Both males stop before they turn to look at Kagome. "You've been rude to me ever since I pulled you off that tree. Is it because I look like Kikyō?"

Inuyasha scuffs before he looks at her. "You may look like Kikyō, but you most definitely not her. Kikyō wouldn't have left a friend behind."

Kagome looks at Kyo who is looking off in the distance. "I came back though."

"Yea after everything was taken care of. He risked his life to protect you and you didn't care. Second, thing what human girl goes out into the woods at night when they don't know anything that goes around at night. You could have been killed and how do you think he would have felt. You treat him like he's your fucking boyfriend when getting mad when he so much as interact with someone else."

"What do you mean?" Kagome blushes looking at Kyo who is still looking off in the distant.

"I don't have time for this."

Embarrassment that Kagome was filling is quickly replaced with anger. "What about you?" Inuyasha looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "It's not even two days ago that you tried to kill us for the Jewel. Now, you are acting like you and Kyo are best buddies. You're just using us to get the jewel because you can't see it." Inuyasha just scuffs. She then turns to Kyo her glare getting darker. "And you." Kyo stares at her in confusion. "Ever since we came here you've been acting completely different. How can you stand here and have conversations with the person who was literally trying to kill you and now you acting like you are best friends? Then you are smiling at these girls and letting them fawn over you. You even thinking about staying here when you have everything back in our time. You are welling to throw away your whole life away. Just because you had some little vision and believed you talked to her. She's dead Kyo you need to understand that and stop trying to hold onto something that doesn't exist."

Kyo stares at her for a second emotionless before he turns and walks away. Kagome watches him walk away before she turns to a glaring Inuyasha. "Definitely, not Kikyō."

Kagome glare settles on Inuyasha before she turns and marches towards the forest. 'Let's see how they act when I go back to my own time.'

Moving through the forest Kagome comes to the clearing where the well and pulled to a stop when she notices black hair surrounding the well.

"What is this?"

She moves forward and touches one of the only to pull it back when it cuts her hand.

"That must have really hurt." A sing song voice comes from behind Kagome causing the girl to turn around to see a woman sitting on a tree. Kagome takes a step backwards towards the well planning to use it as an escape. The woman flicks her wrist and one of the strands of her hair wraps around her chest and pulls out the pouch holding the jewel shard. The woman dumps it out and dumps it in her hand only to frown at the single. "You shattered the jewel. How could you."

Pulling out her sword she charges at Kagome determined to kill the girl. Seeing this a scream escapes Kagome as she falls backwards into the well. Landing on the well the woman tosses her sword down the well hoping to impale the girl. The woman begins to pull her sword back up and frowns when she doesn't see any blood. "Awe poo she got away." She then hold s the shard up and smiles. "But I have one, I'm sure I can find the others."

Back at the village Kaede is staring down at the child and she can't figure out what's wrong with her. She seems to be sleeping, but no matter what Kaede she does won't wake up. She Kaede notices something shimmering. She narrows her eyes at it and notices that a strand of hair is attached to the girl. Turning around to the mother her lone eyes widen when she notices that the woman is holding a knife and coming at her with it.

Inuyasha and Kyo are sitting outside Kaede's hut waiting for the old woman to return.

"Hey," Kyo looks at Inuyasha. "You really thinking about heading to your old village?"

Kyo nods. "I really did see my grandma she says that there is something there that I need to see and if there is a possibility that could be true I have to go."

Inuyasha understands completely Kyo is coming from. The best times of his life was when his mom was around and if there was something she left of him than Inuyasha would do anything to see it. Before he could say anything they both here someone shuffling towards them. They both look up to see a few women walking towards them, but something seems off about them causing both to stand and be on alert. Kyo opens his mouth to say something only for the women to lung at them with knives.

They both dodge out the way and Inuyasha glares at the women. "I knew it was all an act. They were just waiting for the perfect moment to stab us in the back."  
Kyo looks at Inuyasha before staring back at the women. He thought they actually liked him, but Inuyasha told him how both humans and Yōkai despises because they are seen as abominations and should be killed. Kyo thought it was just Inuyasha's paranoia. Crouching down they both are ready to attack.

"Wait!" They both turn to see Kaede hobbling towards them holding her side. They both look closely and see blood soaking her hands. They move over to her and catches her just as she falls to her knees. "Don't hurt them. They are being controlled. Look closely." They both look and see the hair's connected to the to the women. "She looks around and notices something. "Where's Kagome?" She then frowns already knowing the answer.

Before either could react, they feel something wrap around them. A hiss escapes Kyo at whatever wrapping around them slices through his skin. They hear more shuffling to see the villages men walking towards them with weapons.

"We got to get out of here." Inuyasha growls out.

Kyo nods and even that movement causes the hairs to cut into him. They both growl before slashing through and watching stands of hair fall off to the ground. Rushing over to Kaede they grab her and take off towards the forest to hide.

A little ways away the woman is sitting in a tree -paying with strands of hair like a puppeteer with a puppet. All the sudden the strands go limp and the woman frowns.

"Awe shucks," She says pulling the strands towards her. As she pulls them closer she notices two things and her eyes widen. She pulls them forward and see a long pure silver strand of hair and it caught her interest. Pulling the second one towards her she pulls up a pure snow-white strand of hair. "Beautiful." She whispers looking at the two strands. "I want more." Pulling out the shard hidden in her cleavage she smiles at it. "And with you I'm sure they will be coming back to me soon."

Night has fallen and Kyo peers through the bushes at the village. He frowns as he notices villagers walking around like mindless zombies he glances one more time at them before moving deeper into the forest back to Kaede and Inuyasha.

"They are just walking around." He says coming back to the clearing. "Almost like someone controlling them."

"Someone is those hairs is what is controlling them." Kaede whispers hissing at her wound. "My sister fought a demon like this. Her name was Yura she used hair at the time to control, but I thought Kikyō had killed her."

"Well she obviously didn't." Inuyasha sighs placing his hands on his hips.

"You have to find Kagome."

"What!" Inuyasha shouts looking at Kaede. "You must be going senile in that old age. She abandoned us again."

"Be that as it may she is just a child and she could be helpful to ye both." She says turning to look at Kyo and freezes noticing the emotionless stare he is giving.

"You don't trust us." It's not a question, more of a statement and it has Inuyasha looking at the other before looking back at the older woman. "Kagome is a safety net for you. With those beads around Inuyasha's neck, just one word and she has Inuyasha under her control. With me though you want her around because you believe that I'm in love with her and will follow her blindly. That's why want us to have Kagome a round."

Kaede stares at the young man in shock. What he's saying is true. At first. She believed that Kagome would be able to keep both of them in line. After spending time with the Kitsune she notices that he's' nothing like other Hanyōs or Yōkais. He has a genuine heart and with him hanging around Inuyasha she can see that he's rubbing off on the other.

"At first that was true." She says. Inuyasha growls while Kyo turns away from her a dark glare on his face. Kaede stares at both of them betrayal written all over their body language. "That's not the reason why now though. It has changed. It's not you who need to be watched."

Both Hanyōs look at each other before they turn back to the old woman. Before Inuyasha growls out. "Than you better get talking old lady."

Running through the forest with a look of determination on their faces they arrive at the well and Kyo sees hair all around. It's also where the scent of Kagome stops.

"Yura's hair is here."

Inuyasha growls as he cracks his knuckles. "Let's go and bring her back."

They look at the well before jumping down.

Back in the forest Kaede's lies half-buried looking up at the sky. "I know that you Inuyasha and you Kyo can find the jewels, but you will need help. There are evil forces out there and some of them may come in the form of people who claim to be allies." She just sighs. "If what I believe is going on than we may be in a lot more trouble than we all have seen."


End file.
